Dulces sueños
by shennibal
Summary: Sherlock haría lo que fuera por su mejor amigo.


Hola, soy shennibal.

_Esta es mi primera historia, bueno obviamente no es la primera pero si la que publico, porque la cruda verdad es que la historia no estaba destinada a llegar aquí era simplemente mi trabajo final de anatomía. Esa es la cruda verdad, era medianoche no sabia de que hablar, bueno no con exactitud sabia de que, pero no quien, pero no sabia si mi final era feliz, no sabia que hacer y solo faltaban 8 horas para poder entregarlo, y el destino tomo cartas en el asunto. No esta bien elaborado porque como dije era solo una tarea. _

**Es solo un capitulo.**

* * *

><p>Sherlock preocupado por su gran amigo John, fue a ver un doctor a espaldas de el, porque ah estado muy raro últimamente, con dolores de cabeza, debilidad y cansancio, que es muy raro de el porqué siempre ah sido una persona muy activa y es des motivante verlo así.<p>

El doctor solo le recetó unas pastillas para que el dolor de cabeza se calmara, y le pregunto a Sherlock sobre que había hecho John últimamente para que se sintiera en esa manera, si es que había hecho algún movimiento brusco, o estaba solo cansado y estresado por el trabajo que ah tenido últimamente. Sherlock asintió.

De regreso a casa, paso por las medicinas a la farmacia. Llego a casa y miro a John muy pálido y cansado, no era él. El sabía que no era solamente una simple gripa o estrés porque lo conocía bien.

A los días seguía viéndolo cansado y desmotivado, no sabía que estaba pasando, no era el mismo John de siempre que estuviera buscando algo que hacer en cambio ahora se mira hasta demacrado.

Unas semanas después John cada vez se miraba peor, cada vez más pálido, y con síntomas más raros.

Empezó a engordar, siempre tenía hambre cuando antes un café era su desayuno, comida y cena.

Tenía sed, pero no era normal, en su boca se notaba que la tenia, porque ni la saliva se le podía notar. Su boca estaba seca completamente.

También siempre estaba en el baño, el cual Sherlock pensaba que era un efecto de tanto tomar agua.

Al darse cuenta que ya eran demasiadas enfermedades extrañas, empezó a dudar de que fueran normales, que tal vez eran síntomas de algo peor.

John se negó a ir al doctor.

Así que Sherlock tuvo que llamar al doctor para una visita médica.

El doctor muy preparado empezó a preguntarle al paciente, que es lo que pasaba.  
>- ¿Qué ha sentido últimamente? - preguntó el doctor<br>- Dolor de cabeza, cansancio, dolor en todo el cuerpo, mucha sed, y hambre – respondió John con una voz cansada y malhumorada.  
>- Le tengo una pregunta, ¿Alguien de su familia ha sufrido de diabetes?<p>

John pelo los ojos. El sabia la respuesta, pero estaba asustado de que eso le pasara a él, porque vio como sufrieron sus papas y presencio la muerte de ambos  
>- Si – Contesto John con la voz temblorosa<br>- Me temo, que eso podría ser, pero ocupo hacerle primero unos estudios de glucosa en sangre, y un general de orina  
>- En cuanto antes mejor – se apresuro a mencionar Sherlock.<br>- Muy bien entonces mañana los miro en mi consultorio.

John no lo podía creer, se cuido mucho de que no le pasara, siempre trato de prevenirlo.

El día siguiente Sherlock y John fueron al consultorio del doctor, con los exámenes ya realizados.

Un John tembloroso, y un Sherlock queriéndose ser el fuerte por su amigo, entregaron al sobre a manos del doctor.  
>- Mi diagnostico fue correcto, lo siento mucho – dijo el doctor – Usted tiene Diabetes 1, su páncreas perdió la capacidad de producir insulina.<br>- Esto como paso, si siempre eh tratado de prevenir que esto pasara – contesto John con ojos lloros.  
>- Lo siento, también puede ser genético – contesto el doctor – le recomiendo hacer ejercicio y comer sano.<p>

Sherlock y John dieron las gracias y se retiraron.  
>Con los pasos de los meses, John, cada vez se sentía más débil.<p>

El ya sabía por lo que estaba pasando porque él vio a sus padres sufrir por este largo camino.

Sherlock preocupado llevo a John casi muerto, se miraba demasiado pálido, al hospital.

Hizo todo lo posible, movió cielo, mar y tierra para poder poner a John en un cuarto para que lo revisaran en urgencias.

Lo logro.

Ahora tenía que esperar, en la sala como todos los demás familiares y amigos.

Después de 36 horas Sherlock por fin escucho una noticia de su mejor amigo.

Había muerto.

Sherlock perdió la consciencia.


End file.
